


Crack a Few Eggs

by TwilightsFlamingRose (VarjoRuusu)



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: But Sora loves him anyway, Cute, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Riku is a jerk, Sora attempts to cook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 08:32:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18206057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VarjoRuusu/pseuds/TwilightsFlamingRose
Summary: In which Sora tries to cook, and Riku laughs.---This popped into my head while trying to crack eggs in KH3. Just a small oneshot cute moment between our favourite boys.





	Crack a Few Eggs

Sora frowned, tossing yet another egg aside, glaring at the pile of broken shells.

“Shut. Up,” he muttered, reaching for the tray of eggs and a new bowl. On his head he felt Little Chef pat his hair sympathetically.

In the corner, Riku sniggered.

“Did I say anything?” he asked innocently, flicking his hair out of his face as he took a bite out of an apple plucked from a nearby bowl of fruit.

Sora grunted, cracking the new egg and carefully pulling it apart, this time succeeding in getting the egg in the bowl without sending half the shell in with it.

“You've been thinking it since you got here,” Sora muttered, turning away and reaching for a bottle of oil and the salt shaker.

“I can't help it if I know how bad your cooking is,” Riku said around another bite of apple and ducked when Sora sent a cabbage flying at his head.

“You can't cook either,” Sora pointed out and Riku shrugged.

“No, but I also don't almost _burn down the kitchen_ when I try.”

“One time, and I was seven,” Sora grumbled, turning back to the counter and trying to ignore the silver haired thorn in his side.

“Your mother didn't let you in the kitchen for a year,” Riku pointed out and Sora glanced around, looking for more vegetables to throw.

“I saved more worlds than I can count,” Sora grumbled. “I think I can manage to cook a dessert.”

“100 munny says you burn it,” Riku said and Sora turned to glare at him.

“1000 says you make the same thing and it turns out worse,” Sora said, hands on his hips as he stuck his tongue out. Riku's eyes narrowed.

“You're on.”

An hour later they stood in the wreck of the kitchen, flour everywhere, the floor littered with broken eggs, and their sides aching from laughter. Little Chef had abandoned them long ago, when their attempts to cook had turned into nothing more than a childish food fight. Sora had cracked and egg and sworn when the shell fell in the bowl, Riku had snickered, so Sora broke the next egg on his head, rubbing it into his hair. After that, flour, batter, eggs, anything they could reach had been thrown back and forth across the small kitchen, aim getting worse as their laughter grew.

Now they stood in the centre of the room, the mess dripping ominously around them, and both their eyes twinkling as they watched one another.

“Truce?” Riku asked, holding out his hand and Sora regarded him for a moment before nodding, extending his hand.

“Truce,” he said, then squealed loudly when Riku gripped his hand hard and tugged, bringing Sora crashing into him.

“Riku!” Sora protested, but Riku just grinned, twining his fingers in Sora's horribly messy hair and pulling the other boy forward, kissing him softly.

Sora struggled for a moment, wincing when his hands met something slimy, rather than back of Riku's jacket, then Riku's tongue traced his lips and he gave up, sighing into the kiss and wrapping his arms solidly around the taller's waist.

“I love you,” Riku said softly, words whispered between kisses.

Sora hummed happily, smiling as he pulled back, brushing some flour off Riku's cheek.

“Even if you can't cook,” Riku smirked.

Glaring, Sora reached for the last unbroken egg and smashed it into Riku's hair as the other laughed loudly, refusing to let Sora pull away until they were both laughing hopelessly together.

“Can't cook either,” Sora reminded him and Riku just shrugged, leaning forward to kiss him again.

“We're a matched set then,” Riku smirked, and Sora just sighed fondly, leaning forward to seal their mouths together.

“Love you,” he whispered, smiling. Riku was here, and that was all that mattered. Cooking aside, all was right with the world, and Sora intended to keep it that way for a long, long time.


End file.
